Vinho
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Não a nada melhor,que um bom vinho pra esquentar as coisas. One-shot Yaoi Ita/Sai


**Avisos **

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto

**²**Essa fic e yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento,Fic U.A

**summary:**Não a nada melhor,que um bom vinho pra esquentar as coisas. Yaoi Ita/Sai

**__****__****__**

Vinho

Você estava sentado na mesa daquele luxuoso restaurante Francês,em Tóquio, mas não se importava com à hora, gostava de observar as pessoas conversarem, tentava entende-las, do por que sorriam assim?Por que te pareciam tão estranhas?Nada te comovia,você era uma figura ímpar na multidão de pares, literalmente.

As pessoas conversavam animadas e você as olhava sem muito interesse, talvez nada nelas lhe chama-se a atenção.

Foi nesse momento que você o viu ali, entrar naquele restaurante, sua presença intimidava seu olhar lhe passavam algo que jamais tinha sentido, seus cabelos pretos e cumpridos, sua pele branca que só perdia pra sua em palidez, estava realmente bem vestido roupas clássicas era alto e imponente, ele era realmente bonito, seu batimento acelerou ainda mais quando ele se aproximou.

-Você esta sozinho? – Perguntou e Sai não pode deixar de reparar em sua bela voz.

-Sim! – Sai agradecia por ter um ótimo alto controle por que de outro modo teria gaguejado.

-Posso me sentar aqui?Todas as mesas estão lotadas!

-Pode é claro! – Deu seu típico sorriso falso que escondeu seu nervosismo algo que jamais havia sentido.

-Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo. – Falou de modo respeitoso.

-Não a incômodo nenhum é... senhor...

-Esqueci de me apresentar Uchiha Itachi! – deu-lhe um aperto de mão, você não sabia o que tinha acontecido mais sua pele parecia arder em chamas.

-Meu nome e Sai!

-E um prazer em conhecê-lo Sai-kun!– Deu um sorriso de canto, o observando atentamente.

- **Bonsoir¹ **o que os senhores vão querer? – Perguntou o garçom com um sotaque típico Francês passando o cardápio.

-Bem eu acho que o senhor Sai deve escolher primeiro, Então Sai o que vai querer? - Seus olhos por um momento pousaram aos de Sai, esse desviou o olhar.

Olhou pro cardápio. - Vou querer **Coq au vin²**!

-E o senhor? – Perguntou o garçom virando-se a Itachi.

-Acho que vou querer o mesmo que ele! – O olhou de relance e Sai sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

-E para beber? - Perguntou novamente o garçom.

-Bem, o que acha de vinho, Sai?

-Ah Itachi-san eu não sei, eu não sou acostumado a beber!

-Ora, o que isso Sai-kun, não a mau nenhum em uma taça de um bom vinho!Garçom me traga uma garrafa de seu melhor vinho! - Falou em um tom sério.

-Itachi-san não precisa se incomodar!

-Não a incomodo algum, e uma ocasião especial, merece uma comemoração especial. – Itachi o olhou, seus olhos penetrantes que fizeram Sai realmente corar, Sai já havia lido em livros que quando as pessoas se apaixonam elas sentem como se tivesse borboletas em seu estômago, então ele por acaso estaria apaixonado? Por alguém que mal conhecia.

...

A noite seguiu, você tomava varias taças daquele maravilhoso vinho, ele parecia esquentar sua garganta, será que você estava bêbado?Aquilo realmente não importava,vocês estavam conversando á horas, mas você não sentia as horas passarem, você nunca se importou com as horas, mas naquele momento elas não tinham realmente importância alguma, você nunca tinha conversado com alguém como ele, você na verdade nunca tinha falado tanto com alguém, e você naquele momento se sentiu feliz, era isso que era a Felicidade?

-Acho que já está muito tarde! – Itachi olhou no relógio – Eu devo ir,obrigado pela maravilhosa companhia Sai-Kun,espero encontrá-lo novamente!

Naquele momento você se sentiu estranho, em seu peito uma dor forte, Você não queria que ele fosse você não queria ficar sozinho, e foi nesse momento que você descobriu um novo sentimento o "Medo''. Você tinha medo de não encontrá-lo mais.

-Não vá! –Sai segurou na manga da camisa de Itachi – Por favor!

Itachi o olhou. – Sai acho que você bebeu demais! – Itachi segurou Sai pelos ombros. -Vem eu te levo para minha casa, acho que nessas condições, você não vai conseguir chegar à sua casa! – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Eu disse que não estava habituado a beber Itachi-san!

-Sai não precisa me chamar de Itachi-san pode me chamar apenas de Itachi tá! – O moreno deu outro sorriso de canto e Sai se perguntou, se Itachi ria de si ou da situação deplorável que estava.

...

Itachi o levou para seu apartamento, pois de acordo com ele "Sai não tinha condições de dirigir e muito menos de ir sozinho pra casa''. Sai não pode deixar de perceber o apartamento de Itachi era realmente bonito, e parecia ter uma vista bonita. Sai encaminhou-se para a varanda, e viu da varanda,a movimentada Tóquio, que a noite ficava totalmente iluminada.

-É bonito! – Falou Itachi atrás de Sai.

-É sim, Tóquio, á noite e muito bonita! –Falou Sai,seus olhos brilhavam, e seus cabelos curtos e pretos voavam com o vento.

-Eu não me referia necessariamente á vista! –Itachi falou em um tom malicioso.

Você pareceu confuso, até que suas duvidas foram aclaradas com um toque de lábios de Itachi nos seus, sentia sua boca queimar, e seus batimentos acelerarem, Talvez pelo vinho, mas você sabia que não, os toques das mãos de Itachi no seu corpo te faziam delirar,os olhos de Itachi emanavam luxuria,pareciam até vermelhos, mas não como qualquer vermelho,eles pareciam até da cor de vinho, talvez por isso você parecia embriagado com os olhos dele, você não sabia se estava sonhando, pois parecia que você estava no céu.

Vocês se completaram aquela noite entre sussurros, e gemidos, você finalmente se sentiu completo, você finalmente se sentiu Amado. E quem diria que tudo isso começou com algumas taças de vinho.

**Fim...**

**¹ Bonsoir=**Boa Noite

²**Coq au vin=**É um prato da culinária francesa galo ou capão cozida no vinho tinto

**=3**eu nunca comi mas deve ser delicioso ***-***

**Considerações finais**

Amei escrever essa Oneshot

Espero realmente que tenha ficado bom

E muito difícil descrever o Itachi e o Sai.

E bem sobre o Sai comer um prato que vai vinho e não beber e bem diferente ;D

bem e sobre o restaurante francês acho que deu um toque romântico

Mas bem, achei que ficou bom

Amo Ita/Sai =3 então precisava urgentemente escrever uma fic deles

Desculpe-me por qualquer erro de português que possa aparecer

e por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande**review**

achou chato mande **review**

achou legal mande**review**

quer que eu me exploda mande **review**

por um mundo melhor mande **review** =3


End file.
